


2 DAYS AGO

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Category: Kingdom Hearts, The World Ends With You
Genre: Angst, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Kingdom Hearts III Secret Ending, Mood Whiplash, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Sora is a selfie addict, kingstagram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: If there was one method Sora could use reveal he was alive to the Worlds on accident, Riku really should have expected this one.





	2 DAYS AGO

**Author's Note:**

> With Re:MIND on the horizon of like 6 months, FFVII's remake coming out in March next year, and learning that there is a new Tales of game coming soon I'm been thoroughly distracted from my studies damnit.
> 
> So. Write a fic it is. I got bored and I had fun with this one tbh. One-shot as usual, because that seems to be all I can write lately.

It had been three days since Sora died.

The shock had worn off.

Everyone was mourning.

Mickey and the rest had left Destiny Islands much earlier, in order to inform everyone else of what had happened. The mouse king had looked at Goofy and Donald sadly as they boarded the Gummi Ship, knowing that the two had seen Sora as another son to them.

Kairi had shut herself in her room, refusing to leave, having blamed herself for Sora’s death. Any attempts to get her to leave resulted in Kairi breaking down further in tears, watery mumbles of what ifs just sending her spiraling further.

Riku had been left with the painful task of telling Sora’s mother of his passing. She’d slapped him, tears in her eyes and blaming him for dragging Sora to his death. Riku didn’t try to apologise, because in a sense, she was right.

Returning to his room, Riku sat down on his bed, sighing as he stared at the wall in front of him.

No body. No ashes. There had been nothing left of Sora the moment he faded. Even now he could feel his own Heart desperately trying to reach out to Sora but coming up empty.

Another heavy sigh and Riku took out his Gummi Phone. His inbox was full, and Riku knew that opening it would only result in a flood of messages expressing condolences.

Instead, Riku decided to open the Kingstagram application. If only to look back on what adventures Sora had gotten up to...

Only to freeze.

The last image he remembered that Sora had posted had been the group photo with the gathered Guardians of Light. That had been weeks ago.

And yet, there were three unfamiliar pictures in Sora’s posts.

All three images had several things in common.

Sora smiling.

Sakuraba Neku looking very much annoyed to be dragged into the image.

A dark cityscape.

And the tag #ShibuyaUnderground.

Riku then looked at the post description for one of the three images and felt the beginnings of a smile gracing his face.

The timestamp should have caught him off guard but Riku could only start laughing, tears of relief flowing down his cheeks. Of course Sora would still be alive. Of course the evidence of his survival would be through him having fun with his Gummi Phone. 

Wiping his face, Riku quickly dialed Mickey’s number, running out to Kairi’s house.

They had to know that not all hope was lost.

Sora was definitely not as dead as they had first assumed.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me tell you. I LOVE the Kingstagram thing. Its such a neat little detail that KH3 had given us that I couldn't help but play around with it. Yeeting Vanitas had been a very tiring but VERY FUN experience to make (Although tumblr was VERY STUBBORN about my gif posts). But yeah. I went and made one of these again, just text, but this time using the template provided by kingstagram.me.


End file.
